lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcel Lovie II.
Marcel Lovie II. is the son of Marcel, and Anja Lovie making him a member of House Lovie. Marcel has one sibling that he has never met in the form of Lucie Lovie II, of whome lives with his father in England. Marcel is the only male in the 7th generation other then Sean and William Lovie III.. Though unknown to them there is also Jamie Lovie. He is engaged to Rachel Richardson, with whome he has been involved romantically with for many years. With Rachel Lovie he has one child in the form of Marcel Lovie III. of whom is a boy at the beginning of Burning Dreams and is being raised by Alice Lovie after the departure of Rachel to parts unknown. Marcel Lovie was born one year after the birth Sean Lovie and this made him a very important member of House Lovie due to the fact that not many boys were being born to the family in his generation. Marcel would grow close to his cousin William Lovie of whom had a large effect over the person he would become, and this only increased when he joined his cousin at the Lucernian Academy. At the Lucernian Academy he found just as William had that his name was able to get him a lot of things that normally he would have had no oppurtunity at having. This got to him somewhat but he got his reprieve for a time when he was commanded to accompany his cousin Michelle Trachtenberg to the House Lovie estate in Marcel Lovie II. is very close to Freddie Highmore, and it is this friendship that has basically saved the life of Freddie, since the members of House Faraday would never dare to harm a member of the Royal Family. Marcel Lovie II. would be one of the top commanders of the Lucernian army that attacked the True Sons of Lucerne at Berne and during this fight he was in the main army opposing the gatehouse and thus took no part in the fighting but was present when the city fell to the Lucernian infiltration. Marcel Lovie II. accompanied his cousin and close friend William into the Invasion of Westbridge where he fought in the King's Guard during the fighting. Marcel Lovie would lead the army of the Kingdom of Lucerne into the Second Arnor War as the vangaurd of the larger force that was being gathered by William Lovie III. When he arrived he was able to defeat the army of Driam Troy and made his way into Fornost where his additional forces allowed Fornost to hold against the siegers all around them. Marcel would be influencial in keeping the royal family of House Hemsworth alive after he made them aware of the fact that the Empire forces had made threats of what would happen if they captured the members of House Hemsworth. The siege of Fornost would clearly look to be coming to defeat when the illusive Priam Troy would arrive with a larger army and a clear thought of defeating Fornost through whatever means neccessary. With the knowldge that the city was going to fall he would lead his forces and some of the defending Arnor forces out of the doomed city and prepare to move to Frostmore where they would make their last stand. Marcel would do his best to console his cousin natalie but was unable to convinse her to hide, and because of this he worked alongside Britney Hemsworth in kidnapping Natalie on the final days of his stay in Fornost, and it was for this reason that she would be hidden in the dungeon beneath Fornost. Marcel would arrange his forces into Frostmore following this because he was sent ravens by Arthas Menathil that his forces were incoming, and that he should remain there as the entire Lucernian army was only days away. As Frostmore was surrounded Marcel was confused as to where the relief was, but remained rresolute in following what he had been told, and for this reason he didn't retreat from Frostmore. As the city fell he defended the keep to the last, and was defeated in single combat by Fulco Troy and was just barely alive as he watched the forces of Austria pull back. Marcel would wake up and find Arthas standing over him, but Arthas had completely given in to Chaos and would kill Marcel before desecrating his body and leaving the city. The discovery and return of Marcel's body would become a massive undertaking by the now assembled northern army of Lucerne who led by Hayden Percy would enter Frostmore and take back to Lucerne as many bodies of Lucernians as they could gather. Marcel Lovie II. is to be a major POV in the second chapter of Westros and in a preview chapter it is discovered that he is lies broken and near death before he is finally killed by Arthas Menathil who appears in the writings to be completely lost to madness. History Early History Marcel Lovie II. was born in Lucerne Hold, and he found himself a few years younger then his extremely popular and influential older cousin William Lovie III.. When he got to be eight he and William started to get closer, and Marcel followed William whenever he possibly could. In a way this would lead to much of Marcel's moral compass problems, in that he was attempting to emulate his older cousin's actions and found that William was constantly doing immoral things. Losing it It was when William and Sean had their duel on the steps that Marcel began to really spiral out of control. At the time the only real confidant and person that Marcel trusted was William, and he was knee deep in his own issues and wasn't paying full attention to his cousin. As Marcel lost his best friend in William he begin to notice fully that he didn't have a father and despite how hard his mother tried she couldn't seem to corall his wild behavior in. As he threatened to spiral out of control William went into a coma and everything simply changed the moment it happened. Everyone sat back and realized how much William had meant to everyone and they all waited with bated breathe for the prince of Lucerne to wake himself. As Marcel waited for his beloved cousin to wake up he begin travelling to the lake under the mountain, which was a popular place for the nobles of Lucerne Proper. During the weeks that he spent waiting for William to wake up he continued to visit the lake, and it was during one of these visits that he met Rachel Richardson. Rachel Richardson Rachel and Marcel had known eachother when they were younger students at the Academy of Lucerne but during their time there Marcel was extremely popular and the two had never really spent time in the same gorups. Because of this the first time he saw her there it was like the first time he'd seen her but she knew who he was already. He spent weeks trying to get her to like him, and with each attempt more of a fail then the last he finally gave up. From that point on Rachel and Marcel simply sat with thier feet in the water on the edge. They didn't speak for days after Marcel gave up, but it was Rachel who finally broke the silence when she spoke to him. "You really don't remember me do you?" -Rachel Richardson Marcel attempted to remember her but he honestly didn't and when he couldn't tell her she begin to cry before running away. The next week that followed Rachel wasn't at the lake, and Marcel didn't know her name so he couldn't find her home. When he was about to give up his servent Jan Taura told him that he was being a complete idiot. "Honestly Marcel I watched that girl watch you for two years back in school, and your going to tell me you don't remember her. You had better get going because Rachel isn't going to wait for you to pull your head out of your as forever." -Jan Taura Spending time with Michelle : "My relationship with Steve was doomed from the very beggining. He had a kind heart, but I was stuck in a tornado of the life I had created for myself. No matter how much I wanted to drift towards him, the world just wouldn't stay away, and I don't blame him for getting tired of it." : -Michelle Trachtenberg It was following the mess with Rachel that his uncle Bill commanded that he was going to accompany his cousin Michelle to the House Lovie estates and stay with her for a time to make sure that she improved. Michelle Trachtenberg was sent to the House Lovie estate to spend sometime away from the constant rumors and verbal attacks from the other girls of her age. She accompanied her cousin Marcel Lovie to the estate where he was going to be staying for a time while he learned the arts of mounted combat from House Lane's primarch John Lane. When she arrived at the estate she came to be very bored, and the only thing she could find to do was ride the horses, and it was riding these horses that got her to know John Lane the Patriarch of House Lane, and his son Steve Lane. She grew close to Steve Lane of whom was a lover of the horses, and taught her everything he could about riding and caring for the horses. This relationship grew into a romantic one, and they begin to become intimate and this became one of the best times of Michelle's life. This happy time was interupted when Skarloc Mannover arrived in the House Lovie estate to meet with Marcel Lovie when he happened to see Michelle Trachtenberg. Skarloc had been one of the nobles that had been using Michelle Trachtenberg sexually back in Lucerne and he threatened her relationship with Steve Lane unless she slept with him again. She didn't want to but she didn't want to lose Steven so she did anyway. Following this she hoped everything would go back to normal, and for a time it did with her and Steve continuing their relationship but it was interupted again when Steve joined House Lane in the Journey. : "It was all so safe and comfortable while he was beside me. He made the days more happy then I had ever known, and with him the nights were never as empty as they had been. When he left though it was like the world just flooded in, and the dams I had built just weren't strong enough to hold back the water." : -Michelle Trachtenberg During his depature her wherabeouts became common knowledge after Skarloc Mannover told some of his friends about her being in the estate. Many nobles came to the esate trying to get her to do the same things she had done in the past, but she turned them away until the coming of Maron Scorpian of whom beat her quite badly and then had his way with her, before making her understand that she was a whore worth nothing. With this in her mind and no steve to protect her she became exactly what they wanted her to be. When Steve returned he became aware of what she had done while he was gone, and he refused to see her anymore leading to her being more alone then ever. Marcel Lovie learned of all this and thus it spread throughout House Lovie what she had been doing, and she lost herself in her own family. Folllowing this Marcel Lovie would return to Lucerne where he finally realized that he wasn't prepared to lose Rachel no matter what it cost his honor. Learning Hard Truths See Also : Bill Lovie Late at night Bill Lovie used all of his power to summon himself as a spirit into Cloud Tower bypassing the light defences of the Blue Dragon members that were in Lucerne. In this form William Lovie was approached by Bill Lovie who told him that he had fathered other children with a women named Esme Portmane in Lorderon, and that he was sorry for doing this. Bill in this moment apologized to William for creating all the damage and evil that he had created in his time, but he wanted William to know that whatever he thought this meeting was it wasn't the end because Bill was now completely gone when it came to morals. I was awoken by a crash near the bed. Despite the loud crash I looked beside me and Bella remained asleep, and looking over I saw Ashley playing with the rattle hanging from above her bed smiling as if the most happy thing in her life was right before her. Getting out of bed I went to where the noice had come from and discovered nothing, but again I heard a noice. This time the noice came from outside the room, and I walked through the door finding darkness outside of the few candles that remained flickering. Following the noice into the next room I walked inside and nearly fell down when I saw my father sitting in a chair. "Do not scream son I mean you no harm." Everything in me wanted to scream. Everything inside my soul wanted to lash out at him and kill for everything he had done. Back when I last saw him I knew only a sliver of what he had done. The massacre of a plague, the destruction of Tree Hill, the attempted destruction of Gondor, it just kept going and going. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't slash your throat and bury you beside the son you forced into madness, and made me kill." Seeing him brought up everything that had happened at Berne. I thought of poor Amber lying broken beneath me as I carried her fallen body back home. I thought of my poor son Thomas who would now grow up never knowing the love his mother had for him. I could tell him as much as I wanted but it wouldn't change the fact that she was gone. For whatever reason though with him sitting in front of me I thought of my broken brother. In his final moments I had seen him for he was. A scared little boy who had just wanted to be loved, and when he realized he couldn't have that he broke. "I'm sorry you were forced to deal with that, but I am not to blame for the madness in his soul." It was always an apology to me. Even as Alice was brutalized it was me he apologized too. "He just wanted you to say one nice thing. How much different would he have been if you had said one god damn nice thing to him." For a moment he flickerered as if battling within himself, but in barely any time the battle ended and he continued. "I didn't come here to talk of that brother. I came here to discuss more of the mistakes I have made. This is nothing but a spirit in the myst that I now inhabit, and already I have been senced by men better then I ever was. In the end I must tell you of things I have done wrong that you will never know if I do not." "Thats a list too long for any man to keep track of." "Perhaps it is, but I love you son and you deserve to know." "Say it and begone from here spirit." "Long ago. While you were just a baby I visited Lorderon briefly on my way to the wars in France. During this time I met a women. This women has three of my children. These three children do not have the shame of knowing who I am, or what I have done, and for that you must keep in mind. Find them in Lorderon, and make them whole. Do not make the mistakes I made with our family and hate those who deserve nothing of the kind." "It never ends with you does it." He looked pained as he continued speaking "'This will be the last time we speak son. I know that may not pain you but for me that's the most painful thing to imagine in my entire life. I watched Kingdoms die. Watched armies destroyed in front of me. Those things don't even compare to the love I've had for you since the moment I first saw you. The first time I held you I knew you were it for me. You were the thing that would drive everything in my life, and I truly with everything inside of me wanted nothing more then your happiness. I know it all went to hell, and after this I'm going to be completely consumed by the things in my mind that are wrong...but I just want you to remember that you have a family now and you must protect it the way I never could. You must protect House Lovie. You must."'' After this William would wake up his wife, and sister and as they talked his cousin Emma Bell came up as well telling them that Edward had arrived with several Order of the Blue Dragon members in order to see what had entered the Cloud Tower. Telling them what had happened there was shock around, and Edward reluctantly left not wanting to intrude as the Lovie's discussed the issue. They would all agree that the fault did not lay with these children as they were far away, and that they should make attempts to connect with them. Finding Family With the decision made William took his sister Alice, as well as his cousin Emma Bell to Lorderon where he planned to welcome his half siblings into the family as well as welcoming this women that had given birth to his father's children. The group would be joined by many others as the King of Lucerne travelling to a province so far from home would bring about all manner of problems. House Lovie would enlist nearly three thousand men from the personal levies to travel with the force and Oberyn Martell was placed in charge of the defence of Lucerne while they were away. The Shadow Council would obviously also join with the trip and Leven and William would ride together for much of the trip while Edward would ride with Jasper of whom was cold to him for most of the trip. They would be joined at the gates of Lucerne by Hedrik Clegane III. of whom had left immediatly when he had gotten the raven about the summoning from William, and thus would join them as well. When Alice asked William how he was going to se easily let these new people into the family he anwsered her with the following. As they made the trip the group found themselves nervous about what kind of people they would find as their new family. Emma Bell wondered outloud many times whether this was some sort of trap that had been carefully planned by his father, but when this was discussed most discarded it due to the belief that of all the things he had done Bill had shown no ability under any cercumstances to actually harm William. Travelling along the road they took boats waiting for them in Lole from the growing fleet of the Order of the Red Dragon. The group is forced to travel through the Trident where Walder Frey demands double the rate of usual passage from the Lucernian fleet as payment for the insults that Robb Starke had supposedly layed on them. Wishing to meet with Walder aboard the ships they were told he was to old to do this but William could land and meet him inside the castle. This was rejected diplomatically and the group continued without further interuptions to Lorderon where they arrived in the port to much happiness. Meeting Family Arriving in Lorderon they were met by Arch Lord Arthas Menathil, of whom many who had met him previously were confused by the shocking change in his appearance. Where before he was clean shaven and his eyes clear he now appeared to be ragged, and his eyes had changed in appearance to a near mennacing look. William would alert Jasper, and Leven to this change, and as this happened Edward saw that he was not consulted and was hurt deeply. The group doesn't notice as Edward is left behind and travels to a tavern, and they make their way to the palace where Arthas apologizes for his wife's absence but he cannot find her. Arthas has a fit that appears to be a siezure, and is taken away by several retainers, and following this they meet with Imlad, and Calia Menathil sister, and cousin to Arthas of whom would make arrangements to meet with Esme Portmane. Esme lived in the palace with her daughter and son while the remaining daughter lived in Arnor as a princess they were told. Esme arrived with Jamie, and Diane Portmane and the rest of the non Lovie members would leave the room as they discussed things. Esme immediatly knew what this was going to be about as she obviously knew who the father of her children were, and Diane also was aprised to the situation so it was only Jamie that they had to explain things to. Jamie would be clearly hurt, and William took him out of the room to talk as the girls all hugged and got to know eachother. Jamie and William would discuss many things, and eventually it came to his future and William said that he still had to prove himself but if he did he would be the eventual Lord of House Portmane and since it was being made into a cadet house of House Lovie his power would be heavy. Asking how this was possible when he was a bastard William made it very clear that he was no longer a bastard, and William's younger sibling and sole remaining brother would hug him so suddenly that Jasper nearly sliced him in two before realizing it was just a hug. The family would stay for several days before finally departing for the west where Diane returned with them while Jamie was left in command of House Portmane but would visit with Esme some time in the future. During those days they stayed William would also remain because he and Edward talked and he learned of the talk with Jaina and Medivh and he wanted Edward to look into this which he did with the help of Leven Martell. Breinhelm See Also : Breinhelm Family Members House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|Marcel Lovie - Father|link=Marcel Lovie Bill Lovie.jpg|Bill Lovie - Uncle|link=Bill Lovie Lisa Tyrell'.jpg|Lisa Tyrell - Aunt|link=Lisa Tyrell Alice Lovie7.jpg|Alice Lovie - Cousin|link=Alice Lovie Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Cousin|link=Sean Lovie Emma Bell1.jpg|Emma Bell - Cousin|link=Emma Bell Hanah Bell.jpg|Hanna Bell - Cousin|link=Hanah Bell Kristen Bell 19.jpg|Kristen Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Kristen Trachtenberg 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Bell - Aunt|link=Catherine Bell Michelle Trachtenburg.jpg|Michelle Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Michelle Trachtenberg Sophia Lovie Cover.jpg|Sophia Lovie - Cousin Marcel Lovie - Father Lucie Lovie - Grandmother Anja Lovie - Mother Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Marcel Lovie II. 23517_rachel-trevenard-de-skins.jpg|Rachel Richardson - Lover House Gurse.png|Dalden Gurse - Best Friend|link=Dalden Gurse Alice Lovie Hot.jpg|Alice Lovie - Friend/Family|link=Alice Lovie House Highdor.jpg|'''Reingard Highdor - Best Friend - Marcel and Reingard became best friends while going to the Lucernian Academy and this relationship continued for their shared adult life with Reingard being named the godfather of Marcel's second child. The relationship between the two would eventually lead to the pair taking part in the Fall of Arnor where the two would both be killed at the Battle of Fornost.|link=Reingard Highdor Rachel Richardson See Also : Rachel Richardson The two have loved each other for years, and it was only the immaturity of Marcel Lovie that caused the two to live unmarried for so many years. : "I would have married him when I was fifteen if he had asked me." : -Rachel Richardson. Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Prince of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Dead